


Fragments of Time

by CanineKitten



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:05:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7519693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineKitten/pseuds/CanineKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Naruto unlocked the door and pulled Sasuke inside before he slammed the door behind them. Then he turned to Sasuke and grabbed his upper arms. Sasuke were too stunned, and perhaps too curious, to bat his hands away. Naruto stared at his rival and friend for a moment, before he abruptly pulled them together so that their lips could meet.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragments of Time

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic four years ago. I think that was about when I started watching Naruto, so it’s based on the pre-timeskip part. Sasuke and Naruto are older here, though, and Sasuke never left Konoha. This is sort of a quirky little thing that I put together from a story that I never finished, so the storyline goes forward in leaps and bounds, and might appear a bit choppy. Still, I hope you’ll enjoy:)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.
> 
> Warnings: man on man action, sexual content

It had started in the weirdest way.

“I won’t,” Sasuke had said.

“You… You won’t?”

Naruto had stopped in his ramblings about how he would never let Sasuke take Sakura from him. It wasn’t the first time they were fighting about this. But it was the first time Sasuke actually said something besides insults.

“I won’t take her from you,” Sasuke repeated, sounding tired.

“Why not?” was Naruto’s bright retort. Was this a trap? Sasuke sighed, closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, Naruto had wished he hadn’t. The look in Sasuke’s eyes should have warned him of what was to come. The way he for once left himself vulnerable… Naruto should have known. He should have stopped him. But he didn’t, and Sasuke opened his mouth, pronouncing three seemingly harmless words, but together they had the power to completely crash and demolish Naruto’s world.

“Because I’m gay.”

 

\------

 

Naruto had first started realizing when he was about thirteen. When he was at the public bath, he always felt so weird watching the other men there. And when his friends were talking about girls, he always felt like he was missing something. They were talking about how pretty and sexy girls were, but he couldn’t quite see what they meant. Sure, girls were nice, but… Not that nice. In order not to raise suspicion, he pretended he knew what they were talking about, and made sure that there was no question about how utterly interested he was in girls.

 

\------

 

Naruto’s hand shot out and grabbed Sasuke’s arm.

“What… Where are you going?!” Sasuke hissed, but Naruto didn’t have time to explain.

“It’s not far from here!” he said.

When they started to approach their destination, Sasuke demanded to know; “Why are we going to your place?”

“It’s just something I’ve got to try…”

Naruto unlocked the door and pulled Sasuke inside before he slammed the door behind them. Then he turned to Sasuke and grabbed his upper arms. Sasuke were too stunned, and perhaps too curious, to bat his hands away. Naruto stared at his rival and friend for a moment, before he abruptly pulled them together so that their lips could meet.

The kiss was short and swift. When he pulled away, Sasuke just stared at him, lost for words. But Naruto wasn’t quite pleased. The kiss had been too short. So he pulled Sasuke towards him again, and this time he kissed him more forcefully. It only lasted for a few seconds, though, before Sasuke regained his wits, and punched Naruto.

“What are you doing?!” he hissed.

The back of his hand went up to his mouth, as though he wanted to wipe it. But instead, he just let the skin touch his lips briefly before he lowered his hand.

“We’re the same,” Naruto said excitedly. “I’m like you!”

“Like me… how?”

“I get this funny feeling when I go to the baths, in the showers… I think I’m gay too!”

Sasuke just stared at him.

“That doesn’t give you the right to drag me to you house and kiss me!” he said, his anger flaring up again.

“But, if we’re the same, then why not?”

Sasuke cringed away from him at that.

“T-that doesn’t mean I’d take anyone,” he said. “We’re rivals! Just because you’ve known someone for a long time, and we have the same… preferences, doesn’t mean I want to kiss you!”

“But I want to kiss you.”

Sasuke took a step backwards.

“That’s pretty obvious,” he said through his teeth. “It didn’t occur to you that you should ask before you do a thing like that?”

Naruto thought about that for a moment. When he mentioned it, Sasuke had never really given his consent…

“Alright. So, do you?” He took an eager step closer to Sasuke.

“No!”

“But why not?! It’s a golden opportunity to test out this thing! Or have you already done it?”

“Done what?”

“You know… Sex!”

Sasuke got visibly paler.

“Don’t tell me you’ve never wanted to try it,” Naruto said, moving even closer to Sasuke. “Get away from me!” Sasuke yelled, and dodged him. “You’re crazy! Why would I want to do that with you? No way!”

He backed towards the door, but Naruto wasn’t about to let him leave.

“Wait!” he said, running forward to block Sasuke’s way. “We don’t need to do that, then. Not just yet. What if we just…”

He didn’t get to finish, because Sasuke’s foot came out of nowhere and slammed him down on the floor.

“No more of this, baka. I’m leaving,” Sasuke growled, and seconds later the door slammed shut after him.

 

\------

 

Naruto suddenly felt a warm pressure against his thigh.

Was that… Sasuke’s leg?

The touch made tiny shivers course through his body. Why was Sasuke sitting so close to him? Why was his leg touching Naruto’s?

Naruto shook his head. Did this mean…?

He moved his hand, very slowly, very carefully, and placed it so that the back of his hand touched Sasuke’s thigh. Sasuke didn’t move away. Over the table, he looked away from Naruto, pretending like nothing, but under the table, his hand bumped Naruto’s, and lingered.

Naruto hesitated for a long while before hesitantly moving his hand again and placing it over Sasuke’s.

Sasuke stiffened minutely, but his eyes were fixed on Sakura who was blabbering on the other side of the table, and his hand stayed where it was, under Naruto’s, fingers entwined.

 

\------

 

Sasuke was kissing him so hard, Naruto felt like his lips were bruising. He didn’t want him to relent, though. In stead, he kissed back even harder, trying to get as deep into the other boys mouth as possible.

Sasuke was pressing him up against the wall. They were sitting on Naruto’s bed, and Naruto couldn’t for the life of him remember how they got there.

It didn’t matter, though. What mattered was that Sasuke’s chest was heaving with fervent breathing, a ragged imitation of Naruto’s own breathing, that their hearts beat so loud, Naruto could hear not only his own heart, but Sasuke’s too through the layers of their shirts, and that no matter how deep and eager they were kissing, it didn’t seem to be _enough_!

Sasuke’s hands were like vices where they gripped Naruto’s shoulder and chin. Naruto was pretty sure he was gonna have an ugly bruise there by tomorrow, but he hardly cared. His own hands were so deeply and tightly wound into Sasuke’s hair, he was surprised he hadn’t pulled it out by the roots yet. But Sasuke was not complaining, and neither would he.

They broke apart for a split second, both boys heaving for air, but never loosening the grip on each other. Suddenly Sasuke moved a little away, and grabbed Naruto’s feet. Before the other boy could complain, he’d pulled him roughly down on the bed, and was over him in the matter of seconds, pinning him down once again. Naruto didn’t have the time to grumble about how Sasuke obviously liked to be in charge, before demanding lips sealed his mouth.

From there on everything spiraled completely out of control. They were pushing and grinding against each other, both of them making embarrassing moaning and grunting sounds, but none of them cared. The kissing got more uncontrolled and sporadic as the jerking of their hips sent waves of pleasure through both of them.

It was Sasuke who came first. His movements got jerky and he forgot the kissing. Instead he grinded his pelvis roughly into Naruto’s, forcing a moan from them both. His arms were shaking. Actually, his whole body was shaking, and then he collapsed on top of Naruto, and went still. The only thing that could be heard was their heavy breathing.

“Hey,” Naruto grunted. “Hey, get off me!”

If Sasuke was just gonna lie there and be completely useless, he could go lie somewhere else.

“Hey, what about me!” Naruto said, and shook Sasuke’s limp body.

At last, Sasuke groaned, rolled of Naruto, and got off the bed on shaky feet.

Naruto glared at Sasuke’s back.

“Are you just gonna leave me like this?” he inquired, but instead of answering, Sasuke just padded across his room and into his bathroom.

“Hey!” Naruto yelled and ran after him.

He slammed through the bathroom door just as Sasuke unbuttoned his pants.

“Do you have a boxer I can borrow,” he asked casually, as if Naruto hadn’t just been yelling at him.

“You’re not borrowing anything from me before you finish what you started!” Naruto growled.

Sighing, Sasuke turned to Naruto.

“Fine,” he said, and walked towards him.

Suddenly Naruto got filled by an uncharacteristically nervousness. He could see on Sasuke’s face, under the determination and resentment, that he was nervous too. But he grabbed for Naruto’s pants after just a slight hesitation, and despite the light blush on his cheeks, his hands were steady and sure.

It was Naruto that backed out.

“H-hey! I… just wait a minute! Shouldn’t we at least go back to the be-e-d!!”

Sasuke had undone his zipper and were about to pull down his pants.

“Wait!” Naruto grabbed Sasuke’s hands and leaned back to turn off the light in the bathroom, enveloping them in complete darkness.

“Sissy,” was Sasuke’s remark.

“You didn’t show me yours, so I’m not gonna show you mine!” Naruto exclaimed.

“I’m gonna feel it anyway,” Sasuke said, and grabbed for Naruto’s pants again.

This time he successfully managed to pull both the pants and the boxers down, and then his slightly cold hand carefully found its way to Naruto’s warm, throbbing member. Lightly at first, like he was nervous, he encircled it with his hand, and gave it a gentle tug.

Naruto moaned softly.

Apparently satisfied with the reaction, Sasuke grabbed him a little firmer, and gave another tug. Naruto gave a breathless gasp. His eyes were starting to get used to the darkness, and he could make out the contours of Sasuke’s face in front of him.

When they’d been kissing he hadn’t had the time to think of what they were doing, and who they were. But now… Seeing the familiar outline of Sasuke’s well known face, a face that used to scowl at him or ignore him, a face that was usually devoid of emotion, right in front of him, a soft look of concentration on his spotless features, made Naruto come back to reality.

This was Sasuke. His rival. His friend! And he was giving him a hand job! In the darkness of his bathroom! Naruto couldn’t help it. His erection wilted a little bit, and Sasuke felt it immediately. Since the window of the bathroom, which wasn’t letting in much light, but enough to let them see a little, was behind Sasuke, Naruto couldn’t see his exact expression. But suddenly he let go of Naruto like he’d been burned, and turned away.

“So, can I borrow a boxer now?” he said, his voice sounding casual, but he didn’t meet Naruto’s eyes.

“Sasuke, I’m sorry…” Naruto mumbled, aware that he had done something hurtful, although it wasn’t intentional.

Sasuke just ‘tsk’-ed, the sound harsh.

“If you can’t keep it up for ten seconds, then don’t run around demanding attention!”

“I-I’m sorry,” Naruto repeated. “It’s just… I’m not used to this yet… You and me… you know?”

Sasuke shrugged.

Naruto left to find him a boxer, feeling sad about what happened. When he came back, Sasuke thanked him, and stopped him from leaving the bathroom. 

"I know what you mean," he murmured. "I'm not used to this yet either."

Naruto hugged him, and they stood like that for a moment, before Sasuke pushed him away and demanded him to leave so he could change clothes in peace.

 

\--------

 

 

The Konoha food market was not a fun place to be. It could have been, if it weren’t for the fact that all they sold was fruit and vegetables and spices. Not one booth that sold ramen. Not one! Never the less, Naruto trailed behind Sasuke between the plentiful food stalls.

“I didn’t even know you could make food,” Naruto commented.

The only answer he got was a non-committing grunt. Then: “I had to learn it. I couldn’t live off on ramen for the rest of my life. As opposed to someone else.”

He gave Naruto a small smirk over his shoulder, which made Naruto’s heart flutter in his chest. He swallowed the weird feeling, and put on a huge grin.

“’Someone else’ can live off on ramen completely fine!” he said, walking forward and putting an arm around Sasuke’s shoulder. “Just look at me!”

Surprisingly, Sasuke didn’t brush him off. In stead he smiled.

“If this,” and here he grabbed Naruto’s stomach through his jacket, squeezing the puppy fat there, “is anything to go by, then I wouldn’t say ‘fine’.”

Naruto, too stunned to come with a good retort, just grunted.

“I am fine,” he mumbled, but Sasuke had already started walking again and didn’t hear him.

“Here,” Sasuke said a little while later.

Naruto had been walking in silence for a while, his mind a completely different place, when Sasuke stopped in front of him. He almost crashed with him, but managed to stop himself in time.

“Here,” Sasuke said again, extending an arm towards Naruto, a box in his hand.

Naruto took it and looked at it.

“Dumplings?”

“Yeah. You like that, right?” Sasuke had started walking again, and said it over his shoulder.

Naruto stood still as if frozen for a couple of seconds, staring at the box in his hands. ‘He… bought this? For me?’

Somehow, the gesture made him feel so warm and bubbly inside, he wanted to jump and dance down the rest of the street.

In stead he hurried to catch up with Sasuke, and said teasingly; “I thought you didn’t like my puppy fat.”

Sasuke was silent for a long moment.

Then, without looking at Naruto, he said; “Who said I didn’t like it?”

 

\------

 

“Wow, you really can cook!” Naruto exclaimed. “That was delicious!”

Sasuke just gave him his signature ‘hn’, but Naruto could tell he was flattered. When Sasuke got up to leave, Naruto stopped him with a mild touch of his hand to his knee when he passed by.

When Sasuke looked down at him, he said; “Where are you going?”

“I have some things to attend to. I can’t stay.”

Naruto didn’t release the hold on his leg.

“Come back tonight?” he asked.

Sasuke looked at him with emotionless black eyes for a long moment, before he turned away and pulled out of Naruto’s grip.

“Maybe,” he said, before leaving and shutting the door behind him.

 

\------

 

Maybe. Maybe my ass! Naruto had waited for hours, and soon he couldn’t keep himself awake any longer. Maybe. What kind of answer was that anyway?! Angrily, he rolled over the bed and pulled the covers over himself, grumbling himself to sleep.

He didn’t hear the door of his apartment silently open and shut about an hour later. He didn’t hear the soft rustle of clothes as they fell to the floor, or feel the warmth of another body join him in the bed either.

But his unconscious mind recognized the presence, and, still asleep, he rolled over in a welcoming gesture, a soft murmur on his lips, “Sasuke.”

 

\------

 

“What are you doing?” Sasuke said, his voice tinted with disbelief, as though he’d never seen anyone take push-ups before.

“I’m… working…. Out!” Naruto said through clenched teeth. “Can’t you see that?”

“Yes. But why? You’ve never bothered to do that before.”

Naruto, now struggling with each push, growled, “I just felt like it.”

“Well, then…” Suddenly Naruto felt a heavy weight push him down against the floor.

“H-hey!”

His arms were shaking with the force of holding both his own body and Sasuke’s up from the floor.

“Carry on,” Sasuke said lazily, seemingly finding his position on top of Naruto relaxing. “Let me see what you got.”

“N-not with you on top of me!” Naruto growled, close to collapsing on the floor. “It’s too heavy!”

“I could have done it,” Sasuke challenged.

“But you’re heavier than me!”

“Really, how do you know that?”

“You’re taller.”

“But you’ve got more fat.”

“You…!! How dare you!”

“It’s the truth. Isn’t that why you’re working out?”

Grumbling, Naruto started to slowly lower himself, and Sasuke, towards the floor, and then pushing them up again. His arms were shaking uncontrollably, begging him to stop, but he ignored it and forced them to comply. One, he thought. Then he lowered himself again, and, with great force, pushed himself up. Two. He managed fifteen more before his arms gave out, and he crashed hard against the floor.

“Get off,” he groaned, feeling like he was being squashed flat by Sasuke’s weight.

Sasuke chuckled and rolled off him. “Is that all you’ve got?”

“If you’re so good at this, then show me what you’ve got!”

“Fine.”

Fifty push-ups later, and Sasuke still didn’t seem to tire. Naruto did, though. Lying on top of Sasuke’s back like that, feeling the muscles in his back ripple forcefully under the fabric of his clothes, being rocked by his movements, he felt a flutter in his lower abdomen.

He snaked his arms around Sasuke’s chest, running his hands over the bare skin underneath the loosely tied shirt, he breathed into Sasuke’s neck and mumbled; “This reminds me of something. Except that I should have been underneath you, not over you.” Sasuke chuckled, but didn’t stop moving. Naruto let his feet drop to the floor on each side of Sasuke, and snaked one arm around Sasuke’s, making him loose balance and drop to the floor.

With a good grip on both of Sasuke’s arms, Naruto turned him around and straddled him, holding his arms over his head so that he couldn’t do anything funny.

“What do you think?” he inquired, feeling a teasing grin creep onto his face. “What about we do a different type of workout together?”  

 

\------

 

They only got a three second notice before someone barged in the door. Naruto shot up in a sitting position, shoving the sheets over Sasuke’s head just in time to hide him from the intruder.

”S-Sakura-chan!” He said nervously, but smiled broadly and rubbed the back of his head to hide it.

Sakura stared at him for a long moment before she exclaimed, ”Are you still in bed!?” “Err…”

“Never mind. Tsunade told me to get you. She’s got a mission for you.”

“Ahaha… Okay.”

They stared at each other for a long moment before Sakura lost her temper.

“So get up, then!”

“But Sakura-chan, I’m not dressed…. Although, if you really don’t mind…”

That got her out of the room fast enough.

 

\------

 

Sasuke and Naruto used to be sent on missions together, whether it was together with someone else, or just the two of them. Usually they were in company with a third party, or even two more, but on this one mission there was just the two of them.

The mission wasn’t difficult. It was C-ranked, and only involved shadowing three suspicious men. The two boys followed the men to an inn, and took in on the same inn.

Naruto, who’d followed the men to the bath, while Sasuke looked through their room, came back without anything incriminating to report. Sasuke hadn’t found anything of interest either. They overheard the men saying they’d check out in the morning, and figured they’d get some sleep.

The morning after, they had just eaten breakfast and were getting ready to leave when Sasuke started acting weirdly. They’d overheard the men saying they were heading in the direction of the valley, and got ready to follow them.

But while they stood by the desk to check out, Sasuke suddenly got tense. To Naruto it looked like he suddenly got unwell.

“Just a minute,” he said to the clerk, snapping back the key to their room and dragging Naruto along to the elevators.

“Hey, what’re you doing?” Naruto asked, incredulous, as he was shoved into the elevator.

“I’m feeling… strange,” Sasuke stated vaguely. He looked a little off too… “I’m afraid something may have been slipped into our food.”

“What? I feel nothing…”

Naruto hadn’t before said that, when he too felt something strange. He’d leaned against the elevator wall, and his hand touched the metal. Instantly, a heavy set of tingles emanated from the skin on his palm.

“Whoa…” he said, looking at his hand in awe. “That was amazing! It sent shivers through my entire body!”

“Hn,” was all Sasuke said. He was hiding his face behind his bangs, but Naruto could, as he looked closer, see a thin sheen of sweat on his temples.

“Hey… You really don’t look good,” Naruto said, and extended a hand towards Sasuke. “Don’t,” Sasuke said urgently, and swatted away his hand.

Then he moaned as his hand hit Naruto’s. Naruto only felt a strong buzzing feeling surge through his body. Sasuke, on the other hand, shook with the impact the touch had on his body.

Suddenly Naruto realized what was going on.

“I see… Whatever it was that was slipped to us, it obviously makes us much more sensitive than we usually are. For me that might not mean that much, but for you…”

He looked at Sasuke again, and finally caught that glazed over look in his eyes.

“… It means that even the softest change in the air around you, or in your clothes, is enough to bring you over the edge!”

Sasuke tried to glare, but couldn’t quite pull it through like he used to.

The elevator dinged and let them out on their floor. They made it to their room, which they hoped no one minded that they rented for a little longer, and only seconds after they slammed the door shut, Sasuke started to tug his clothes off.

“What… What are you doing?” Naruto asked, surprised, but not complaining.

“I need to get out of these clothes,” Sasuke growled as he shimmied out of his shirt and kicked off his shoes.

“You’ll probably need to take off your pants too,” Naruto supplied helpfully.

Sasuke gave him a weak glare, but then he did as he said. Naruto marveled over Sasuke’s naked body, and suddenly felt how much the drug really affected him. His whole body felt tingly and shaky, and he was getting lightheaded.

“Maybe we should, you know… Get it out of the system?” he suggested, his voice going down an octave.

Sasuke turned to him, assumingly to tell him no, but then his expression suddenly changed, and he let out a ragged breath. The air… When Sasuke turned so abruptly, the air around him stirred and that again affected his sensitive skin.

Naruto took a step towards him, pulling off his jacket, stirring the air around them even more.

“It’s worth a try,” he said, before he grabbed a now very meek Sasuke and pulled him close.

Sasuke immediately attacked Naruto’s clothes with a fierceness that was seldom to see from him. Naruto was just holding his hands on Sasuke’s waist, but the mere feeling of the smooth skin against his palms made his blood buzz with need.

He desperately helped Sasuke with ripping off his clothes, and when his orange jumpsuit finally lay in shreds on the floor, he pressed his body as close to Sasuke’s as he possibly could. If this felt even half as good as what Sasuke felt, then it wouldn’t be long before…

A strained moan was all the warning he got before Sasuke came in his arms. But that was not the end to it. Even as Sasuke stood shaking in his arms, his breath didn’t slow down, and his erection didn’t wilt.

Clawing into Naruto’s skin, Sasuke let out a half moan, half growl.

“It won’t let up,” he growled into Naruto’s shoulder.

“Maybe… if we try a little more?” Naruto suggested.

He was short breathed and he could swear he saw stars. The pain of not getting a release was just too much. He backed Sasuke up against one of the futons, and laid him down on it. There was no time to do the real thing; dry humping would have to do.

Sasuke came three more times before Naruto had his release. But his body didn’t even give him time to relax. Instantly it was ready to go again, although Naruto felt bone tired.

“This… just… won’t… stop!” he grunted out.

“We _have_ to stop… This is madness…” Sasuke panted out beneath him.

Naruto heard what he said, but his body was unstoppable.

“Get… off!” Sasuke growled.

He managed to get both his feet underneath Naruto, and shoved him off. Then he stalked to the bathroom, and seconds later Naruto could hear the shower running. A few minutes later he entered the bathroom to see how Sasuke was doing. He found him sitting on the floor of the shower stall. The water was ice cold.

“Is it working?” he said.

Sasuke shook his head. “I just wish I knew how long it would take for this to wear off… Obviously, we’d be useless doing our mission in this state.”

“They’re clever,” Naruto mumbled. “I’d never expected someone to use this kind of trick to disable their enemies. But it’s very efficient.”

They were silent for a while when a breathy shudder and a slick sound made Sasuke open his eyes.

“Are you…?”

“I’m sorry,” Naruto said sheepishly. “I can’t help it. I don’t have your inhuman self control.”

Sasuke sighed and turned off the shower. Naruto just watched in awe and anticipation as Sasuke came over to him and gently pushed him down on the floor. He then proceeded to straddle Naruto and lowered himself over his dick.

“What are you…? But we haven’t…”

Sasuke fixed him with a forceful glare.

“Not now,” was all he said, before he lowered himself completely, thus impaling himself to the hilt of Naruto’s cock. Both of them came immediately, but their erections never wilted.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke around the waist and pulled him down, so that he was underneath Naruto. They had sex on the floor of the tiny bathroom till Sasuke passed out, and then Naruto finally passed out a little later, after jerking off for so long that his skin was sore and his muscles ached.

 

\------

 

When Sasuke woke up, he felt like he’d been run over by a truck. Several times. He sat up shakily, and only with great effort managed not to wince at the pain shooting up his back. The drug was wearing of, but he still felt overly sensitive. He supposed that a bath would do good, and started filling up the bathtub.

Then he rolled Naruto, who had collapsed in a rather painful position, onto some towels that he scattered on the floor. The boy was as limp as a sack of rice, and didn’t wake up even after being dragged across the floor. He woke up a little later though, and got to his knees by the bathtub.

“Can I get in?”

Sasuke moved his feet in answer, making room for Naruto in the other end of the bathtub.

“That was one heck of a morning. What time is it?”

Sasuke honestly didn’t know, so he just shrugged.

“I hope Tsunade obaasan wont kill us for blowing the mission,” Naruto mused.

“We can still finish it,” Sasuke pointed out.

“That’s right! We know which direction they went in. I just hope they haven’t done anything already.”

“Hm… For them to be able to drug us, they must have had someone on their side in the hotel.”

“They may have bribed someone.”

“Yes… I saw them speaking to a woman that worked here. They seemed acquainted. But she didn’t seem to be an employee. I think she was the owner.”

“In that case…”

“They knew we were following them…”

“… and led us here! Those bastards!”

“They probably knew about our… relationship too.”

“Which means _they_ spied on us! But it may have been a coincidence, too… I mean, with the drug. It could have knocked out anyone.”

“Well, it worked exceptionally well on us. Another person might have gotten over it sooner, but we got a little… caught up in each other…” Sasuke blushed slightly, and averted his gaze for a second. Then he turned it back to Naruto. “We’ve still got a little time…”

“What?” Naruto said, completely clueless.

Sasuke glared slightly before continuing as if Naruto never said anything: “… before we have to pursue them.”

“We have?”

Sasuke leaned a little backwards and let one foot slide suggestively up Naruto’s thigh.

“Or what do you think?”

Finally Naruto caught on.

Oh, in that case, they probably had a little time… Naruto slid under the water, pulling out the plug in the bathtub before he soared over to Sasuke, breaking the water when he was completely close to the other boy. He grinned down at Sasuke, who looked up at him speculatively.

“Is it weird that I kinda like your stupid grin?”

“Hey! What do you mean with stupid?”

Sasuke just gave him that irritating smirk and uttered the most annoying word in existence (if it could even be called a word): “Hn.”

Naruto ignored Sasuke’s teasing in favor for leaning down to kiss him. Sasuke’s entire body relaxed against his, and his hands came up to cradle Naruto’s head. The kiss deepened and got fiercer.

When Naruto finally got a chance to suck in some air, he immediately used it to talk: “Are you still affected by the drug?”

“Shut up, dobe.”

“You’re so responsive…”

“Just shut up,” Sasuke growled, and pulled Naruto down for another kiss.

Naruto decided to make use of this opportunity to explore more of Sasuke’s body. He broke away from the kiss to suck on Sasuke’s skin, and trailed wet kisses all the way from Sasuke’s jaw to his collarbone.

The taste of Sasuke’s skin mixed with the taste of the soap still clinging to his skin left a weird sensation on Naruto’s tongue. He decided that Sasuke definitely had to be under the spell of the drug still, because he writhed and panted underneath Naruto, clinging to him and rubbing against him in a wanton way that Sasuke normally would never do. Naruto pulled them both up from the now empty bathtub, and managed to get them both down on the floor in one piece, despite the fact that the way Sasuke was clinging to him and kissing him made it hard to see where he was putting his feet.

He broke away from Sasuke briefly to pick a towel up from the floor, and draped it around Sasuke’s shoulders while rubbing softly to get off the soap. Sasuke was mercilessly pulling them towards the futon in the other room.

“Come… Naruto… I want you inside of me…”

Sasuke pulled them down on the futon, and ignored Naruto’s protests and pleas to at least use lube. The sound of a sliding door opening could be heard, but Naruto was so close to being inside of Sasuke, he deemed the sound a secondary issue.

Sasuke though, who could see the person entering their room, stiffened. He quickly grabbed the sheets that were scattered around and underneath them, and covered them both with them.

“I see. So this is what you’ve been doing.”

At the sound of Kakashi’s voice, Naruto immediately shot away from Sasuke.

“Ah… Ahaha… Kakashi sensei!” he laughed nervously while his face took on the color of a tomato.

Sasuke, now sitting up, threw a towel at him, and Naruto belatedly realized he was standing in the middle of the room, stark naked.

 

\------

 

Sasuke was not at the same team as Naruto on their next mission, and in Sasuke’s opinion Tsunade had no good reason for doing so. He and Naruto worked well as a team (well, usually…) It was obvious why she did it, although she didn’t say why.

She wanted to separate them.

Sasuke went home after he’d gotten the mission report from the Hokage. He knew Naruto would meet him there, and just about fifteen minutes later, Naruto jumped in the window to his room.

Sasuke was sitting on the bed. Naruto lunged forward to embrace him.

“It’s not fair,” he mumbled.

Sasuke just ‘hn’-ed his agreement.

“It’s no reason for her to keep us apart. We’re not hurting anybody.”

“I guess she thinks we can’t do our job properly when we’re together. And the last mission kind of proves her right.”

“But it won’t be better if she keeps us away from each other! All I can think of when you’re not around is when I’ll be able to see you again. And I don’t suppose that will be good for a mission.”

“Mhm, me too.”

Naruto was silent for a moment. Then he chuckled softly.

“Did you just admit that you think of me all the time?”

“That’s not exactly right. But most of the time, yes.”

Sasuke could not suppress a small, soft smile as he said that, but Naruto couldn’t see that since his head was cradled in Sasuke’s arms. Still, Sasuke could practically feel the wide grin on Naruto’s face, so maybe he could feel his too.

Naruto sighed.

“When I’m not around you, all I can think about is you, and when I am around you, all I can think about is how I can get a few minutes alone with you! My mind isn’t properly working anymore.”

“It’s not that great a loss. It never worked properly before either.”

Sasuke earned a punch to his chin for that comment. But before he had the time to recuperate and get back at Naruto, the other boy was suddenly over him.

“This is the last time I’ll see you for a long, long while,” Naruto whispered in his ear. And then he nearly growled, “I want to screw you.”

The ferocity in his voice made chills run up and down Sasuke’s spine, and the words spoken in his ear made his bones turn to jelly. It wasn’t often Naruto was this fierce, but when he was, there was nothing Sasuke wanted more than to be owned by him.

He felt no embarrassment feeling like that, because he knew that Naruto was strong enough to be worthy of that. He let himself be spun around and eagerly helped with pulling his trousers off.

He was still a bit loose from their activities the same morning, and he guessed Naruto came to the same conclusion, because he wasted no time trying to find lube. Instead he immediately pushed in, deep and hard, forcing a startled groan from Sasuke.

It immediately changed into a gratified moan as Naruto found a rhythm and started pounding into him, deeper, harder and faster for each thrust.

Sasuke didn’t even have time to start uttering words. All that came out were broken moans and groans, soon making way for outright shouts, as Naruto’s movements seemed to grow in fierceness. He moved them so roughly over the bed that Sasuke at one point found his head dangerously close to slamming into the headboard.

With the last clear part of his mind, he managed to put a pillow between his head and the solid wood right behind it. Just seconds later he was slammed roughly into the pillow. He craned his upper body slightly to the side, and pulled Naruto’s head down to his, in order to make him turn them somewhat in a different direction. Naruto growled against his neck, and did what Sasuke thought wasn’t humanly possible: he sped up.

Sasuke no longer had the ability to think. He was completely blown away, his body reacting purely on instinct as it arched and strained to meet Naruto’s thrusts, until it got what it was aching for, and Sasuke finally reached his climax.

 

\------

 

When he woke up, he felt like he’d been out in the field fighting for a week. His whole body felt exhausted. Feeling a sting on his neck, he lifted a hand to inspect. It came back tinged with red. Had Naruto… bit him?

Looking down at the sleeping blonde beside him, his suspicions were confirmed: from Naruto’s lip ran a small, red droplet. Damn, had the guy turned into a beast or something?

Looking at him now, though, face down on the mattress, ass slightly lifted into the air, he looked just like the stupid dobe he’d always been.

Sighing, Sasuke got to his feet. He knew he had to pack, because his team was leaving in an hour. A stab of pain from his hip area made him look down. What he saw made his jaw drop in surprise, although he hurriedly closed it.

Marring his hips on each side, were ten long, red claw marks. It looked like he’d been attacked by a mountain lion. A groan from behind him alerted him to the fact that Naruto was waking up.

The blond sat up and groggily rubbed his eyes.

“What’s gotten into you?” Sasuke said, sounding more curious than angry.

One look at Sasuke made Naruto flush and laugh in embarrassment.

“Ahaha, well, about that… I just wanted to…” here Naruto looked down on a suddenly very interesting piece of lint on the sheet, his next words barely audible: “… mark you.”

Sasuke was a little surprised of his own lack of anger. In stead he felt something akin to… pride? Whoa… Why would he be proud over ten ugly scratch marks on a semi-intimate part of his body? He huffed as he pulled off his shirt.

“What time is it?” Naruto asked, still sounding groggy.

A minute later he’d obviously found out, because he yelled, “I’m late!”

And then he shot out of the bed, desperately trying to button up his pants while he searched for the bag he had brought. He stormed towards the window, but stopped short before he could jump out.

Sasuke, who’d been looking for a fresh change of clothes, was taken by surprise when Naruto suddenly hugged him tightly.

“I’ll miss you,” he mumbled in Sasuke’s ear. “See you in a week.”

Before Sasuke had the time to respond, Naruto was gone. Nevertheless, he whispered into the empty air, “I’ll miss you too.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The end

 


End file.
